


Blood on the Wind

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Sheep!Iruka, Wolf!kakashi, Youkai universe, inhuman behaviour, not quite ABO, predator/prey instincts, technically not quite non-con, youkai behaviour, youkai ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Iruka's been hiding a secret all his life - right until he realises that there's another youkai in Konoha.And he's got his scent now.





	Blood on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsinnerchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsinnerchild/gifts).



> well you said I should post it. 
> 
> This is an older work I'd written it... uh, two months ago, actually, but i don't feel like back-dating it. 
> 
> This is mainly inspired by some fanart SweetSinnerChild sent me on Pixiv because they are TERRIBLE TERRIBL and I might have had to do a hella lot of worldbuilding to just get the wolf/sheep porn out there.
> 
> ETA: https://twitter.com/chun18r/status/1183063719430873088?s=12 it wasn't pixiv it was twitter by chun so ENJOY YOU YOUKAI FUCKERS.

Youkai verse

Trees were stinging as he ran. 

Twigs clawing and snagging his clothing, and he had to keep going. 

Keep running. 

He couldn't hear anything except his own panting breathing, his own mad dash through the trees surrounding Konoha. 

Stop. 

Don't run straight. 

_Think_. 

But he couldn't run in a straight line, he didn't have speed on his side. He had agility, and Iruka had to keep going. 

Trees were his advantage. 

Higher ground. 

He kept leaping - branch to branch. 

Saw a glitter to the side, and he dropped down, ankle deep, and then kept running, light splashes behind him. 

Lose his scent. 

Ran along the surface for what felt like half a kilometer and then he made for the trees again, zig-zagging across them. 

All along, his ears were trained behind him, pushing his senses beyond what he'd normally allow himself. 

He hadn't run like this in a long time - letting his vision expand to almost a full two-hundred-fifty degrees, trying to take in everything around him look for a flash of white and silver in the green and brown blurs around him. 

It was disorientating, terrifying. 

He finally had to stop at the top of a tree, catching himself against the bark. 

A quiver in his thighs, fingers digging into the bark, and then pushing his hearing back, around, letting his ears elongate, swivel to catch any sounds of breathing. 

The cicadas around seemed to swell in a dull roar, vicious screaming of insect life all around, high pitched and drowning out everything else. 

If the cicadas were screaming like this, it meant that no other predators were around, right? 

He shifted a little; could he even circle back to go home? Get home to the safety of his wards? 

Or was that a risk he couldn't take? His apartment was too close to the academy, his lambs - no, his _students_ , were weaker than lambs. Human children with no idea that there was a wolf out and about. 

He swallowed, and then palmed his small set of seals from his pouch. Not the same standard traps, but the stronger, little ones his parents had given him when he was a child. 

He pulled out a few, affixing them to his kunai, the tree he was standing on. 

If the - the wolf caught his scent again, he'd follow him up here, and then… maybe the trap would delay him a little.

Iruka was under no illusion that these would do anything to actually _stop_ a wolf. What could one sheep do against a wolf, after all? A sheep with no herd? 

He bit his thumb and pressed a shaky thumb to them to activate the seals, and then he was running again, swapping directions not waiting to witness them sink into the tree. 

Over his panting, over the step-push-off-leap of is feet, he thought he heard - 

A howl. 

Sent a shiver to his bones, and no. 

No he couldn't afford to stay still. 

Keep going. 

A sharp snap in the air behind him, splintering wood, at the tree where he'd been. And then - 

A _snarl_ , right behind him, and Iruka's next step faltered. 

Iruka crashed into a clearing, missing the leap to the next tree. He scrambled to his feet - and the snarl behind him was a deep, hungry _growl_. 

It went straight to his knees, and he had to spin around, flinging the trapped kunai back behind him. 

Kakashi batted it out of the air, letting it sizzle uselessly in the undergrowth somewhere else. 

"That actually _hurt_ ," he said, and here Iruka could see the fangs, the gleam of his eyes - both of them, one dark and the other blood red. "Prey aren't supposed to have _claws_." 

"What would you know of prey?" Iruka snapped, skittering backwards a few more steps, palming more of his traps. 

He could smell a bit of singed hair - Kakashi must have triggered the trap.

"Enough," Kakashi said, with a wide snarl of teeth and then he leapt for Iruka. 

Iruka yelled, going down and slapped Kakashi in the face with a trap, bloody thumb pushing far more chakra than necessary. 

The force of the explosion flung Kakashi back, enough for Iruka to stumble to his feet and leap for the trees. 

"I got your _blood_ scent, prey," Kakashi snarled, vicious andb loody. "You can't run forever!" 

But iruka was damn well going to TRY.

 

* * *

 

Iruka only remembered his parents saying he had to hide them. 

Hide his horns, blend in, so sorry he didn't have a herd. 

Humans were barely aware of the War that had Iruka's family fleeing to the Hidden Village. 

Many of these Villages had housed youkai before, unknowingly, as evidenced by their bloodline limits. But Iruka wasn't supposed to show he was anything different from the humans. Hide his horns, stay meek. Quiet 

It hadn't been a hardship until his parents had died, and then he had no one he dared to show his horns to, no one who could play with him, the way he NEEDED to. 

He didn't have a herd, and god he had been so lonely. 

It wasn't until he had become chuunin and a teacher, that it felt assuaged, having little herds of children like spring lambs he could teach and herd together, keep safe.

 

* * *

 

*

In a straight chase, a wolf could chase down someone like Iruka and bring him down by the throat. 

Iruka'd seen the Inuzuka dogs chase down prey, their ground eating lope effortless, and how they'd caught goats, chickens, tearing them down. 

He hated watching that part of the Inuzuka training, and was always careful to schedule himself for mission room shifts. 

Wolves. Wolves were worse. Faster, stronger, and Wolf youkai? 

They were basically invincible. 

Iruka kept running. 

He had to try to loop home, he had no choice. If he left the forest outside of Konoha, he'd be hitting open land, and there he would be dead. 

Another stream, this one deeper. 

He didn't know if he had time to lay traps on his way but. He had to try. Delay Kakashi, enough he could get to his home. 

His traps wouldn't hold out against a wolf - the real defense that someone like Iruka had was an entire flock, fighting in unison, to provide a solid buffer to repel the wolf. 

But Iruka had no flock, he had to make do. 

So back to the trees. 

Rush of leaves and the quieting of birds as he passed. 

If he had been able to, he'd have gone quiet. But the wolf could track him by scent. Speed, he only had agility on his side, trying to make a circuitous loop back to his side of the village. 

Once he got in past the gates proper, he'd be able to head for rooftops, Kakashi HAD to be more cautious then. 

There. 

The gates loomed - he was familiar with this area - the trees were starting to thin. 

He could feel his lungs feeling like they were giving out, his legs burning. 

He just had to make it to the gate. 

Just had to break from the trees. 

A hundred meters. 

Fifty. 

Twen-

A hard weight slammed him from the side, bowling them both into the undergrowth and sharp teeth bit down on his throat. 

Iruka froze. 

It was a _terrible_ reaction, but instinct froze him stiff, which was not any help as teeth ground down, broke skin, and he couldn't even cry out. 

Sharp claws now, rolling him to his back, and then Kakashi was rearing back, dark grey ears pointed down at him, eyes glowing and his mouth. 

Red, bloodied teeth. 

"My, Iruka-sensei, that was a fun hunt," he crooned. 

"Let, me go," Iruka tried, trying to force his limbs to move. 

It was sluggish, hard, and then Kakashi was slamming his hands to Iruka's wrists, pinning him with the snarling, snapping crackle of his chaka. 

His smile widened over Iruka's cry. 

"No," he said. Iruka could see the dark slow wave of a thick tail behind Kakashi. "You're my prey." 

And Kakashi leaned down, sharp teeth gleaming and - 

Licked over Iruka's bloodied throat. 

"Mine." 

His hips pressed down, hard against Iruka's belly and - with his teeth against his throat, it was almost incongruous to have feel the hard, heat of Kakashi against his body. 

Hard. Fuck. 

"You made me work up an appetite." Teeth dragged down over Iruka's neck, scraping in shallow, slow, clawing pain. "I'm hungry. Sensei." 

"We-" Iruka swallowed, felt his throat - his flesh, shift, press further up into Kakashi's TEETH, the tongue lapping out against the torn flesh and he tried not to whimper at the sting. "- are konoha shinobi! Comrades -" 

"Ah. but you ran like a little mouse. Tiny deer." 

Kakashi drew back, just a little, his tail curving over his back like a menacing shadow. "But it was a good hunt. I shall give you a choice." 

He bit down into Iruka's vest, and yanked, tearing the suddenly fragile fabric effortless. Iruka jerked with the force of it and Kakashi looked down, satisfied. 

"I could eat you." 

He licked the sharp points of his canines. 

"Or. I _hunt_ you." 

"Wh-what?" not dying sounded like a great option but … "you just - did -" 

"True. I shall hunt you .Over, and over…" Kakashi said, and then leaned in close, bloody teeth hovering over Iruka's lips. 

His smile was wide, breath damp, washing over Iruka's mouth. "And over. But since I brought my prey down now is… the kill." 

"No wait you said -" 

Kakashi laughed and surged down, claiming his mouth in a flash of blood and sharp teeth, biting at his lips and his tongue and swallowing down Iruka's cry. 

Iruka's mouth was - full of a heavy metallic taste, dark and almost coppery, and it was. 

Was. 

His own blood wasn't it, Kakashi's tongue pushing into his, against his tongue, fucking into his mouth and Iruka bit down. 

It . 

Wasn't as strong as he'd have liked - Kakashi just drew back with a growl, but he was amused. 

"Tastes _good_ ," Kakashi rumbled. If he had been a cat, it would have been a purr. But Iruka would hardly have been afraid of a cat. "What are you, mm? Show me." 

Iruka bared his teeth at him, and Kakashi's tail swept side to side, lazy, pleased. 

"No," Iruka snapped. 

Kakashi's ears flicked forward, like a pleased dog. 

"Alright. Then I'll force it out of you." 

He shifted back letting go of Iruka's hands but before Iruka could punch him in the face, Kakashi had snapped out a length of chakra wire, binding his hands down and slammed a kunai through the wire-mass, pinning his hands above his head. 

"What," Except Iruka knew what Kakashi intended to do, and that - 

Iruka tried to buck him off his hips, efforts to fight renewed. 

But he had been weakened by that tearing violation of his mouth, his throat, and Kakashi easily shoved his legs apart pinning his hips down with one hand and ripping his pants down with the other. 

"No! Let me go ! Don't -" 

It took next to no effort for Kakashi to free his cock, already hard and thick and red, before he was pushign into Iruka despite his kicking. 

Iruka screamed. 

"There, you _like_ that?" 

Iruka didn't. Couldn't. It hurt, thick and sharp spearing into him, felt like it was ripping him apart, and Kakashi was just, thrusting hard into him, claws raking down his sides and still, licking his throat, lapping at blood and - 

Draining him. 

God. 

He didn't think this would _happen_! He tried to kick, to get free, but Kakashi shifted and the angle changed and then it was like electricity shooting up his SPINE. 

The chakra wire was cutting into his wrists as he fought - writhed, jerking but - 

Kakashi was holding him down and making him TAKE it and it was - not just Kakashi's pounding into him, but the strange-hot-cold sensation of being drained, even as heat pooled in his belly . 

Like blood draining away , and he could feel his grasp on his magic just , loosening. 

"Oh you have horns," Kakashi said, pausing while Iruka whimpered. He flinched when Kakashi reached out to touch the curve of Iruka's horns. "That's cute." 

And then kakashi yanked out, and without caring that Iruka yelped, flipped Iruka onto his belly, and then hauled him back onto hsi cock by the hip, and one hand yanking his horn. "A little ram. And you _love_ being mounted, don't you? This is why you wanted me to _make_ you show your cute little horns." 

"I - no i don't -" Iruka cried out, as Kakashi just, sheathed himself in again, and resumed his punishing pace. 

Draining him, kept - kept draining him with each thrust. 

"You did," Kakashi crooned right into his ear, teeth dragging down over the tender spot of his jaw. "You wanted it. Little rams love being mounted, i read that before. You need to be _dominated_." 

Punctuated it with sharp little thrusts. 

Iruka tried to refute that, that it wasn't _right_ no matter what Kakashi was saying but . 

He couldn't do anything but cry out, pinned and forced into an arch for Kakashi's rutting pleasure. 

Hot, enveloped with it - wrecked with Kakashi's presence, invasive and all around him, even as the man - no, _wolf_ \- ground into him, hot mouth and sharp teeth raking down the back of his neck. Hand digging pinpoint pricks of pain into his hip.

He couldn't _move_ beyond what Kakashi allowed him, shaking apart under his devouring, ravenous pace. 

Maybe he'd die, he thought, faint and far away. 

Maybe it'd be over eventually. 

"Don't pass out," Kakashi purred, and then nipped his ear - fuck, fuck his ears were out, now, longer than usual and sensitive. "This is the best part." 

What was the best - 

The painful thrusts suddenly seemed to - get worse. Like Kakashi was stretching? No, growing. 

"What -" Iruka jerked, trying to wrest away but Kakashi shoved his head down firmer, by the horns. 

"Oh, little ram. Feel you spasming on my knot." 

Knot?! 

Kakashi's dark low growl was almsot a purr agianst Iruka's ear, his back and he was pushing in and - swelling. Stretching and Iruka couldn't help but keen, struggling against the leaf litter. 

It didn't matter. Kakashi didn't have to pin him anymore, because that - that thing pushing into him, swelling, was locking into place and it hurt and kept hurting. 

"My little ram," Kakashi crooned. "And you feel so good. See -" he pulled back a little, and Iruka yelped, it was a sharp, too-huge stretch and he tightened on the thick intrusion. "- you're locked to me now. Mine, forever." 

"Going - going to kill you," Iruka stammered, shuddering. Every ltitle motion made everything spark in him, so much pain it was just overwhelming. 

His body was no longer registering it as pain, just sparking of intense sensation. 

Clawed fingers curled down over his cock, even as teeth nipped over his ears, delicate, almost ticklish. 

It tipped the sensation into maybe _pleasure_ , and that - iruka didn't want this - 

"How are you going to? Headbutt me to death?" Kakashi chuckled. "Or are you going to tell your jounin and chuunin friends?" 

Teeth fastened on the delicate thin shell of his ear, threatening to bite through cartilage. "Tell them I'm a wolf and you're a poor little sheep? I will kill them." 

"You'll _what?_ " Iruka froze, staring unseeing at the grass and leaves in front of him. 

"Kill them. Eat them all, and leave not a trace," Kakashi hummed. "It's the first rule of youkai after all. No witnesses." 

He rocked his hips deliberately into Iruka again, laughed at the pained sound Iruka made and tightened his grip on Iruka's cock. 

"No, no don't -" 

"Who are your friends you'd tell?" Kakashi asked, idly, even as his fingers slid over Iruka's cock in a parody of gentle firm pressure. Sliding over the soft skin, teasing like they were having a lovers' tryst in the woods. "Those chuunin. Who… Ah, Hagane Kotetsu, yes? And Kamizuki Izumo. Soft." 

Thumb gliding over the head of Iruka's cock, eliciting a shudder and a keen.

"No-" 

"Tender." 

Iruka was shaking under him, under his hands. He could just about manage to shift his knees, trying to kick back, but Kakashi bore down, harder. 

"Easy prey. Human blood tastes so _good_." 

"Please! Don't -"

Kakashi twisted his hand and Iruka cried out, feeling himself tighten, in confused mix of pleasure and pain. 

"Would you tell them, you _liked_ it?" Kakashi crooned. "Because you do. You're hard, little ram. And you like it." 

He didn't. 

He didn't like it. 

But Kakashi's hands and fingers were terrifyingly dextrous, from years of seals and chakra manipulation, and is claws dragged, but it felt like a tease on sensitive skin and his stupid cock couldn't tell the difference between adrenaline caused by fear and panic and arousal. 

"Scream for me, little ram," Kakashi said, low and almost soothing. "Scream loudly. Maybe the guards can hear from here ne? And I'll eat them then and there and fuck you in their blood." 

Iruka bit on his own lip, hard enough to draw blood, because _no._

He couldn't have his friends, his fellow shinobi's blood on his _hands_. 

Kakashi just laughed and kept stroking, twisting Iruka up till it - felt like fireworks, dragging it through his spine and out his cock. 

It felt like he was drained, completely ,viciously, slumping as he shuddered through the aftershocks, and Kakashi chuckled. "So good, little lamb," he murmrued. "I'm not letting you go now." 

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Help someone write more for me, i just want more dark rapey fic? 
> 
> Also LOL look at me taking a rather long hiatus from the KakaIru only tag only to straight up dump non-con into it like a gremlin.


End file.
